Little Red Rodeo Part 1
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: This takes place after the story of Five Autobot's VS. One Human Girl. If you have read it you'll understand what is going on. Everyone in this story has grown up to be in their early 20's. Hope you enjoy it, and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Erin?!" It was Sam that was in the driveway in the driverside of Bumblebee. The girl that Sam used to knew a long time ago now owned the place where she grew up at. She had two horses, a new barn on the place. He shakes his head and looks over at Bumblebee that was already heading in the direction of a song that was coming from behind the barn.

_Well the note said you've had time to think about it_

_Looks like to me you're feeling kinda crowded_

_You're not looking for anything permanent here_

_So my Rodeo's packed and it's in goodbye gear_

_So I shot down to the Longhorn Diner_

_Her sister works there and she'd know where to find her_

_She said you did not hear this from me_

_All I'll say is momma's got that place out in Monterey_

_Oh, how fast can I go_

_Gotta catch that little red Rodeo_

_She drove off with my heart I got to let her know_

_Need the girl in that little red Rodeo_

_Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo_

_Two towns back I showed your photograph_

_And the gas station man just started to laugh_

_She said I might see you in this old bucket of rust_

_And said "Good luck boy just follow that cloud of dust"_

_Oh, how fast can I go_

_Gotta catch that little red Rodeo_

_She drove off with my heart I got to let her know_

_Need the girl in that little red Rodeo_

_Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo_

Erin was riding her buckskin mare named Dusty and her other mare named Rain that was tied up to the fence. Her face was dead serious in the arena. She took her buckskin mare in the box that was ready for her to rope a calf and Will was operating the shoot. Erin nods her head and Dusty runs after the calf. On the back of the mare Erin swings the rope and pulls on the slack that was in the rope and jumps off of the mare.

_Maybe I was straddling the fence just like she said_

_It took her leavin' just to get it through my head_

_She's the one and only it's over, that's it_

_I'm committed I'm in love and I'm desperate_

_She's a good ways gone but I'm closing the gap_

_If I have to I'll chase her clear across the map_

_Oh, how fast can I go_

_Gotta catch that little red Rodeo_

_She drove off with my heart I got to let her know_

_Need the girl in that little red Rodeo_

_Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo_

_Yeah, how fast can I go_

_Gotta catch that little red Rodeo_

_She drove off with my heart I got to let her know_

_Need the girl in that little red Rodeo_

_Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo_

_Oh, how fast can I go_

_Gotta catch that little red Rodeo_

_She drove off with my heart I got to let her know_

_Need the girl in that little red Rodeo_

_Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo_

She grabs the calf and flips it on the side so she could do a hui on three of the calves legs. Erin throws up her hands in the air and walks back towards her horses. She gets on and waits for Will to undo the hui that she did on the calf's leg after he did the rope that was on the calf's neck.

"What's the time?" Erin asked Will. Her boss shakes his head and showed her the stop watch. She jumped down off the horse and hugs Will and he hugs her back.

"You have a five second penalty, added to your time. Broke the barrier, Erin." Will added after the hug. Erin face went red and she kicked the dirt in front of her and Will. Than added. "It's a ten second time penalty Will, not five?"

"ERIN!" The twenty-four year old spun around on her boots to see who yelled her name. Noticing who it was she ran over to the gates, and jumped it to hug her friends.

"Hey,I haven't seen you in a long time BB!" Erin pushes up her cowboy hat up a little more so she could see Bee and Sam. She hugs him and gives Sam a nod to him and he nods back.

"So how did you get these horses?" Sam asked. Erin turned red in the face and looked over at the two mares that were in the arena. She didn't think he would've noticed the horses, but he did.

"Well, you know where I got one." Erin told Sam. "Hey? Where's the rest of the gang?"

Will leans up against one of the gates that make up the arena. "I think they're taking the day off? You're not the only ones who needs a break every once in awhile." He told the two teens. Had he forgotten they're not teens anymore they're in their twenties now.

"Glad to see you two!" The twenty- four year old told her friends. She had her back turned when Sam asked "What did you do, stop fighting?" Slowly she turns around and pulls her hat down on her head more and said "What did you_ say_?"

"I said what did you do, stop fighting or _what_?" Sam said again to Erin. Will chuckles at what Sam said before to Erin and now he's going to pay for it. The twenty-four year old girl throws a punch into Sam's nose. His nose begins to bleed and he begins to say "Okay, that's a no I take it then." Sam's friends smiled at him and she walked off.

Erin was over by her two mares and was talking to them both when she noticed a blur running towards her. She didn't have time to get out of the way before the blur came crashing into her. Erin's hat was knocked off her head and she landed in the dirt with another friend of hers. When she lifted her head up she about blow a gasket at who it was, it was Ratchet.

"Hey, Erin!" He said out of breath. She lets her head fall back in the dirt and mumbled hello back. "I was wondering if you're free to ..." Erin stopped him short because she got asked this a lot since she was the only chick that worked on a farm and had her mother's hot looks, that didn't help at all except get this question. Also she hated being asked it at the rodeos, and now its Ratchet that start asking the same things as everyone else does.

"Okay, here's my answer to your question _no_!" She said as she tried to get Ratchet off of her. He didn't budge. "Are you trying to get yourself killed because I'm about to kill you myself, Ratchet."

He got off of her and looked up, that was when he seen Will, Sam and Bumblebee looking at them.

"Way to go! You knocked my hat off, your lucky that I don't kill you right now in front of them!" Erin shouted at her friend who looked a little disappointed. "Oh! Don't you start that game with me! She added as she walked to her horses.

He started bugging Erin for the rest of the day and into the night with the same question that he asked earlier. Every time he tried to asked she ignored him or just kept her mouth shut like she normally does when someone asked a question because they know the answer to it already.

Erin was done feeding her horses and was walking to a paddock that had Will's horses. She knew all their names that was only because Annabella named one after her dad's truck and the rest she knew right away. She still had a dog that followed her and it was getting a little annoying to her, but she didn't show it on the outside but in the inside she was about to kill herself. Spinning around she was going to tell Ratchet to find another girl, but didn't find him right behind her.

"Oh,_ good_ I got rid of him. _At last_ peace and quiet." She told herself.

Turning back around to continue her job she heard his voice. Clenching her teeth together she tried to keep her cool, but her temper was getting the better half of her right now. She looked at her friend in the eyes and told him to "Shut up!" His eyes were wide and he looked over at the radio that was playing _Little Red Rodeo, _again one a different country station than the on outside. It was about a girl that stole a guy's heart and she left him in love with her. He had to find her and tell her that he's in love with her, but every time he does she's already at another rodeo.

Ratchet tried to get her to say yes to him, but she kept threatening to kill him or beat him up. He'll have to find another way to get her to say yes to him, but how?

"Have to ask Jazz how he got Kyra as his mate or wife in this case?" He mumbled to himself. When he reaches the base he looks for Jazz. Asking around, he finds out where Jazz was at. Walking to the first lieutenant that was with his wife, Kyra.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jazz !?" Ratchet asked. "Need help on getting a girl?"

"It depends on who ta' girl is? Which brings me to my next question. Who?" The silver mech replied.

"Oh, Was hoping you wouldn't ask that question." The medic was not the kind of mech to show his kindness for anyone. He add. "Don't laugh alright."

Jazz snapped. "Oh, for the love of Primus. I won't."

"It's Erin." Ratchet said embarrassed a little by it.

"Ya' a' joking right? Cuz if your are then I fell for your joke." Jazz viser widened and he was about to laugh when he reminded himself not too.

Ratchet didn't answer. So Jazz took the time to go over the information that his friend told him. "Oh, Okay. How did you asked her?" Jazz asked. Trying not to dig himself deeper than he already did.

"It's not how I asked her. I... kind of... ran into her. It was by accident, it's, you know what I'm talking about Jazz." The medic stated.

"Ya, I do know what you talking about. Okay let's see if you can try again tomorrow with some of Jazz's help." Jazz said in a confident voice to his friend.

Erin was up at five because she had to cleaned stalls out and at Will's place too. Walking out to the barn Erin decides that she had a little time to ride Rain for abit. Saddling Rain up, she walks her horse in the direction of the arena. Getting up on the back of Rain she sensed that something was going to go wrong. Putting it off she, never imagined that she would end up on the ground with a broken knee and a few broken ribs.

Rain started to kick up her heels. Losing her footing in one of the stirrups, she fell off with her left foot stuck in the stirrup. Erin was fearing the worst for herself. When she thought that she was going to get killed, her foot came out of the stirrup and she landed in the dirt. Limp, not moving. the fall knocked the wind out of her. Hearing the beating of Rain's hooves made Erin think about her sister, Kyra and older brother, Ryan.

It was a good two hours before someone found Erin. She was still able to move, but it hurt every time she tried. Will began to worry that Erin had forgot to come, so he walked down to her place. Reaching the top of the hill he noticed that Jazz and Ratchet were there. Quickly Will runs down the hill towards Erin's place. Walking up closer he didn't like the fact that they were all heading inside the arena. Peering through one of the gates that made arena, Will sees Erin laying in the dirt.

"This isn't good, my friend to my daughter, a soldier to me, friends to my whole NEST team." Will said to himself and Ratchet heard what Will had to say about Erin.

Jazz looked up from where he was standing to see four vehicles pulling into the driveway and driving towards him and Ratchet.

Will started to wonder Why, would Erin ride Rain when, she knew that paint horse wasn't even trained to be a calf roping horse just yet, but yet she almost knew that something was going to happen to her when she rode Rain two days ago. Shaking his head in disbelief Will walks over to the four Autobots.

"What happened Will?" Optimus asked him. Will looks back over his shoulder at Erin who was crying out in pain that looked to be coming from her knee, but he also had to guess that it was a few ribs that got broken during the accident.

"Will?" It was Jazz that shouted his name. Will looks over from Erin to Jazz that was already by the gate. "Ya, What?" Will managed to say to Jazz.

"Wondering about Erin aren't ya' ?" Jazz asked.

"I am. So what'a happened, here?" Will asked.

"Well, by the looks when we got here. I had to say she's been there 'bout two hours, waiting for someone to come. Here's ta' story that I figure what happened. Riding Rain around ts' mare kicks up her heels out ta' blue. Erin lost her balance. Foot caught in one of ta' stirrups. Tried to stop Rain but ta' mare didn't. So she ended up breaking her leg and got three broken ribs. Somehow her foot came loose. Lands in the dirt, right where she's at now. That ta' paint horse has ta' go, Will. You need to talk to her about tha'. If ya' know what I mean here." Jazz said.

"I get your picture." Will said to him. "How's the the other guy doing?"

Jazz was leaning up against the same gate as Will was and answers "He's taken a' hard hit. He's been a talking about tha' a girl. Wanted to just go a' out with her on what you human call a date."

"Your joking, right Jazz?" Ironhide holoform asked.

"NO!" Jazz shout back at the Weapon Specialist. This got Hide about ready for emergency shutdown.

Jazz laughs and so did Bee, while their leader shakes his helmet at the two of them.

Will climbs the gate and jumps the other side to go see how the medic was doing. Walking up to Ratchet and Erin, he could see that he was crying, but why, yeah he's in love with the girl, but that's not the side the medic likes to show to others.

It was three whole days that Erin was out. She suddenly wakes up in her room. Looking down at her left knee she noticed she had on a knee brace, no for the second time. The first time wasn't her fault it was someone elses. "Damn Rain. Son of a Bitch." Erin mumbled to herself.

So the months went slowly by, like a clock stuck in slow motion and her in fast forward. Ratchet yelling at her to take it nice an easy, but do you think a cowgirl like Erin would take an easy. No, she was able to walk, do chores, and other things. What she hates the most was Ratchet telling her she needs to have physical therapy. Like she was going to let him touch her after what happened between the two. That got old and well, Erin did have fun bugging her older sister, Kyra, that came home, only because she got a call from Will telling her what happened, also Ryan.

The first and last time Erin talked to her sister was when she was moving four hours away from her and for her brother, it was the same, but he moved out of state. For the three of them they've been talking over the phone with each other.

"Erin! What happened to you?" Kyra asked as she walks onto the porch where Erin was sitting with her knee brace on. The younger sibling glares at her older sister, then at her brother that was trying so hard not to burst out laugh at her.

"Don't want to talk about it right_now_!" Erin snapped at her two older siblings. Ryan walks up to Erin and sits down next to her. He pulls her into a hug and she shoves him away.

"Ryan, You try to hug me again, you're _died_, when I am at my best."

"Oh, Come on Erin. You're just jealous because you don't have a relationship with someone. Like me, and your sister."

"You can't expect me to find someone, when I'm busy working for Will. When I have the time I go to rodeos. Do you, Ryan?" Erin said with some sarcasm in her voice.

"You know Erin. I think I know someone who asked you to go out on a date with you." Kyra throw that into the conversation with her and Ryan.

"Who?" Erin asked kind of having an idea of who it was.

"Well, He told me not to tell anyone and that includes you, Erin."

"Lets leave it be. Cuz I think Erin is going to kill us when she can finally walk." Ryan told his middle sister.

"Shut up! You're already in trouble. So dig yourselves in a deeper hole, why don't you. And for your information I can walk!" Erin added.

"I have a question? Where's Gunner?" Kyra asked without even knowing that their dog was sleeping under Erin's new truck that she bought.

"Is that a...What I think it is!" Ryan shouted in his little sister's ear. His sister looks at him and then back at the new GMC Sierra that she bought about three weeks before the Fourth of July and before the accident.

"I LOVE THIS TRUCK!" Ryan continued to shout as he ran towards his sister's truck. Erin looks at her sister and then at the white truck that had Gunner under it. Putting her hand up to her lips she whistled for her dog to come out.

Gunner knocked Ryan off his feet then to the ground. "GUNNER!" Ryan shouted at the german shepherd that just knocked him off his feet.

"Hey, girl!" Erin yelled at her dog. And as soon as Gunner heard Erin's voice she knocked her back on the porch floor. She licked the girl's face and then growled at Kyra.

"So she's still kicking." Kyra said.

"Yeah!" Her sister shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin heard music coming from the barn. She stood up and limped out to the barn. Once she reached the doorway, she looked down the alleyway and seen nothing. Walking in slowly she peeked into the stall that had Dusty's name on the door. Erin gasped at what she saw, at first she thought she was going to about have a heart attack, but then she caught herself.

"Um..." Erin trailed off when she realized that it was a little boy that looked like Ratchet. The little boy with brownish yellow colored hair, runs towards her and hugs Erin's bad leg. The girl bit her lip to keep her from screaming out in pain that came just a few seconds after the boy hugged her leg. Looking at the little boy, Erin couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Come on, you. Lets go see what my sister can do for you. What do you think?" The girl with the cowboy hat on asked the boy. Blond haired boy make a gesture of grabbing something and Erin realized that he wanted her hat. So handing her hat to the boy, he puts it on and he's blue eyes begun to shine brighter than they did beforehand.

"Erin who's this little friend of yours." Kyra asked.

"Found him in the barn in Dusty's stall. He's been crying for maybe an hour or more." Erin explained to her older sibling.

"What's your name?" Erin's sister asked the boy.

The boy hides his face in Erin's neck and said weakly "Watchet."

Ratchet, is that it?" Kyra replied back to the boy.

Little Ratchet buries his face back into Erin's neck again and nods.

"What should we do, he's Optimus Medic?" Erin asked.

Kyra pointed over to Will's place that was right next to Erin's place but only a mile down and back. The cowgirl walks back to the barn and saddles up her roping horse, Dusty. She picked the boy up onto Dusty's back and walked with her horse.

Once they reached Will's place he seen the little boy and blow a gasket in front of her and the little boy. "Why, on earth didn't you tell me that you had a son! Is that why you're gone almost every single day?" He shouted in Erin's face.

She looked at him before she could talk to him. "NO."

"Then what is it?" Her boss finally said in a less harsh tone.

"I found him in my barn. He's been crying for an hour or so, Will. If you don't believe me you can go ask my sister. We agreed to show Optimus, well cuz the looks alot like Ratchet,Sir." She added Sir at the end because he hated to be called that now that he's off the base and officially retired from the military.

"Stop calling me _Sir, _Erin." Her boss said.

"Sorry." She shot back at her boss.

"Hey Erin!" Spinning around on the heels of her boots she notices a tall slim man, who called her name. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a roping shirt that was blue and red. Erin's face lights up when she realized that it Prime. She liked the way Optimus said her name, she just couldn't figure it out, but she liked it.

"Thank God you came just about right now!" Erin said through clenched teeth as she shot Will a look.

"_Hey, _at least cut me some slack here, Erin. I just got done yelling at the top of my lungs and now you're turning the tables on me here. At least give me about two seconds to get up to speed here." Will said to her and Prime, too.

"What's going on here, sounds like you two are in a battle with each other?" Optimus said to them, which caused Erin to give Will a death look, again. This earned Erin to have the back of her head get hit by Optimus.

"Why, I'm, I the one who get's my head smacked by one or the other of you guys?" Erin asked rubbing the back of her head. Will chuckles at Erin and she attacked him. Having a hold of him by the neck, Erin said into his ear " Either you give up right now or we can continue this later, without having to worry about someone stopping us."

"Neither!" Will said as he spits out blood in front of him.

"That's not the choice, here Will." Erin tightened her grip on Will's neck.

"You're going to regret this, _Erin_!" Will said as he got free from Erin's grip, only to have her on the ground pulling on her arms and had a foot pressed into her back.

"You son of a Bitch, Will. Next time I'll outsmart you. And I'll be the one laughing, not you." Erin said. Will press harder into Erin's back and said "In your dreams my friend." The cowgirl scowled at their friend that was just standing there doing nothing to stop them from killing each other.

Erin thought quickly. "Hey Will, your wife just called me saying she pregnant again. It's a boy. Just to let you know that." She said with a grin forming on her face. Will looks at Erin's face before he lets go of her arms along with his foot that was still in her back. She ends up having dirt go into her mouth, quickly she wraps her arms around her rib cage. She grumbled something under her breath that Will couldn't hear.

There in the saddle was the little boy that Erin found in the barn. "Brother!" Erin said as she spits out the rest of the dirt and up onto her feet. "A...Can you give me a second!" She added as she limped over to her two men look at Dusty and then at Erin.

Then Prime asked,"Is he yours, Erin?"

Erin looks over to her friends and her face turns red in the cheeks. "Er...Um...NO?"

"Then who's he?" Will asked.

"He's" There was a long pause before she continued on "Not mine I found him in the barn in Dusty's stall, crying. Okay, Can I explain it to you later, but I got to go." She rode off with the little boy sitting in front of her, grabbing the saddle horn for dear life.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed her two friends facing each other talking. Dusty had her ears pointed backwards when her owner turned back around to face forward in the saddle. Letting out a sigh Erin lets go of the reins to her horse, Dusty knows her way home and didn't need help.

Reaching the barn Dusty stops at the doorway. Erin slides off and touches her horse on the top of the her mane. Reaching for the boy she helped him down to the ground where he played with Gunner. The cowgirl noticed that her dog was barking, whining at the pain when he pulled her German shepherds ears. Laughing at her dog she, then scolds at the little boy for pulling her dogs ears. She couldn't just drop her good roping saddle on the concrete, just to get the boy and tell him not to pull Gunner's ears again. Erin left the two alone until she was done undressing Dusty.

Finally she was done with Dusty and could tell the boy the news about her dog. Looking over to where the two used to be, Erin couldn't find them. She whistled for Gunner to come to her but she didn't. Panic set in Erin, pulling out her Glock, she begins to walk in the direction of her dogs whimpering.

It paid off to train with Will and his men during their training sessions. She sometimes got to be the bad guy and she was good, but Sam wasn't as good as her. Who screamed when he heard the paintball gun shots or didn't have the guts to pull the trigger to the paintball gun. Erin sometimes had to cover his mouth in order to keep him quiet or he was getting caught by Will and his men, while Erin stands nearby and watches him be shoved to the ground. Ah, Sam. He definitely needs a lesson or two when it comes to spying on Will or one of his men. More like the Autobots, meaning look out for Ironhide and Bumblebee, who warn the others.


End file.
